Heinz Gilden
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes = Avan Hardins Helmut Bourdais Chloe Blixen Nahum Dryer |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Butler (former) Lanseal cadet (former) Teashop owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is an engineer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. An overly courteous transfer student who used to work as a butler before the war. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Previously a butler before the war, Heinz enrolled to Lanseal. As a former butler, he acts politely. He was also looking to participate in the Pan-Europan Butler Competition, an Europan-wide competition that looks for best butler on the whole land. He intended to compete in search of a new master to serve, seeking for Avan to be his partner since the contest requires a pair of competitors. Avan agreed and since then, Avan trained hardly to become a butler as well. In To Diebal, while they were practicing hard, Professor Brixham suddenly came with urgent request seeking for help to hold GRA army that attacked villages in Diebal Mountains. They, along with other Class G members, prepared for the mission and took it. After the Class G seemed managed to defeat them, Avan was suddenly threatened to surrender by the GRA army, saying that they had taken the villagers hostages. Refusing to let the innocents die, Avan put his weapons down and surrendered to them. Fortunately, Zeri and his shocktrooper team arrived, pinning down the enemy and rescuing Avan. Heinz, who saw the whole scene when Avan surrendered, decided to join the butler contest no longer and to serve Avan instead, saying that Avan acted like his previous master that fought for his people until he surrendered in same way. However, Avan refused, telling that he's nothing more than a student equal to him. Upon hearing that, Heinz decided to stay at Lanseal in long way to search his true master. After graduation, he gave up being a butler to open a tea shop, hoping someday his one true master will visit. 'In-game Description' *Class G engineer. A gentle and considerate student, he also makes a mean cup of tea. *Came to Lanseal to find a new master. Decided he wants to serve Avan until the end of time. *Gave up being a butler to open a tea shop, hoping someday his one true master will visit. 'Memories' *Heinz the Butler *Special Training *To Diebal *His True Master Stats Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies cause a steady drain of HP when standing on grassy areas. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defence. *'Like-Minded' - Having allies of the same class nearby raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Master for Life' - Pulls out all stops to protect their master, raising defence. (Unlocked after completing Heinz's classmate mission, Butler Battle.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *He shares the same first name with an Imperial ace lancer under Selvaria Bles' command in Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame DLC pack for Valkyria Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Engineer Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters